


Dark Child

by GeekMom13



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dark Hermione Granger, Multi, Not abandoned-April 2018, Slytherin Hermione Granger
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-06
Updated: 2017-10-11
Packaged: 2018-12-11 21:47:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 8,979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11723214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GeekMom13/pseuds/GeekMom13
Summary: After the troll nearly killed her, her shield attracted the attention of a certain Dark Lord.





	1. A beginning

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TheFairestOfTheRare](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheFairestOfTheRare/gifts).



She wasn't a pureblood. She wasn't even a half-blood. She was Muggle-Born, a mudblood. But, she was  _his_  mudblood.

At first, no one understood. She was just a scrawny little first year Gryffindor that was talked about in the small circle of followers trying to resurrect Voldemort. It was Halloween night when Quirrell had apparated in, holding her hand. She was introduced to a Peter "Wormtail" Pettigrew, Thoros Nott, and Antonin Dolohov that night. They all had to be lectured on why she would be accepted, as they initially thought she was there to practice curses on like they would do sometimes. They would find a younger kid, they healed easier, and when they were done a wiped memory fixed all the problems.

Before the face of Voldemort was even uncovered, she had started to tell off the three men.

"When Professor Quirrell invited me here he did  _not_  intend for me to be hurt. You will  _not_  disrespect me."

The three men were laughing at their  _target_ until the heard the voice of their Lord.

"She is right. She was invited here to meet all of you,  _as my guest_."

Thoros sucked in a breath. For anyone outside of the four of them to even be  _aware_  that their Lord was still alive was a huge deal. The rest of the ranks had mourned and moved on trying to salvage their names, but the few of them standing there tonight felt as if he didn't die. They took almost five years to find what was left of the Dark Lord. It had been five more years of various efforts to bring him back to a human form. And this little ball of fluff had actually  _talked_  with him and was comfortable enough in his presence to  _lecture_  his followers.

"Of course my Lord."

"Now, you will listen to me. This is Hermione Granger, she will be taught all of our ways. I want her to be able to float through the wizarding world with no issues. I want her to be able to keep up with any of my followers, as an equal. When we found her tonight, she had been attacked by a troll. She was in the corner of a bathroom with one of the strongest shields I have seen in years, and she was  _unconscious_."

Antonin raised an eyebrow to that, it took a great deal of magic to have a spell hold after you were knocked out. You had to really be in touch with your magical side, and for that to happen so young was a sign of a powerful witch.

"To make this work I need Snape and Malfoy here."

Thoros and Quirinus disapparated at that.

* * *

"Miss Granger, can we get something for you?"

"Um, do you have anything for a headache? Professor healed my cuts but my head is still rather painful."

"Sure little one. I'll be right back." Antonin was gone for a couple minutes and returned with a small vial of pain relieving potion.

* * *

About half an hour later, Thoros had returned with Lucius and Abraxas Malfoy, they both greeted Hermione with a gentle kiss to the knuckles.

Thoros leaned down after seeing her puzzled face, saying "It is customary for a man to greet a woman of similar standing this way. And as our Lord has declared, you will be treated as such."

"Oh."

"You'll get used to it. We'll get you a tutor soon so these things don't surprise you."

"Thanks."

"This is Lord Malfoy and his son Lucius Malfoy."

"Pleased to meet you." She said with a small curtsey like her Grandma taught her.

Abraxas chuckled at the motion "It looks like someone at least taught you some manners."

She blushed and nodded, but before she could answer, Quirinus had returned with Severus. He narrowed his eyes when he spotted her, turning back to Quirinus. "Exactly  _what_  is this insufferable know it all doing here?"

"She is here by our Lord's request."

"Our Lord died ten years ago tonight."

"No, I didn't Severus."

He spun around to see the half form of Voldemort, hovering in the air and dropped, joining Lucius and Abraxas in kneeling. "My Lord," all three spoke together.

Abraxas turned to Thoros "Old friend, you should have told me he would be here."

Thoros shrugged and smirked.

"What do you need from us my Lord?" Lucius asked.

"Well, I will need the head of the school board to support a re-sorting. And when that goes through, Severus you will be watching over the newest little snake. I expect your sons to treat her with respect and help her adjust to the new house. Severus, I also need your help with ensuring she is sorted properly. A little ritual."

Severus nodded and drew his wand. "Miss Granger I need your hand."

She briefly hesitated and Thoros nudged her forward, smiling down when she looked back at him. "Go on, he won't harm you."

"Thoros, I need to draw blood, I  _have to_  harm her."

She drew back against Thoros and curled into herself.

"Severus, how are you a teacher if  _this_  is how you talk to children?"

Severus shrugged and held his hand out "Miss Granger it will be a small slice on your palm, and we will heal it after."

"O-Okay." She rolled her shoulders back, brushed her skirt down and lifted her chin up before laying her hand palm up on her dour professor's hand.

Antonin snorted. "I think the hat got it right the first time."

"Yes, well, she will be better protected in Slytherin. Obviously, since the Lions left her to die. No one came to check on the missing first year."

"When I left, they had yet to notice any student's absence."

Hermione started to tear up at that. No one noticed she was gone. She hadn't talked to any students since Ron had insulted her shortly after lunch. It had to be almost nine at night now.

"Miss Granger, this will hurt a bit.  _diffindo_."

She gasped when the spell hit her hand. She was watching the blood pool in her palm when another hand covered hers. She saw his blood dripping onto her palm and heard Professor Snape singing in latin as he wove a string of light around their hands.

When he joined the start of the strand of light with the end, the blood between their hands floated in a ball before separating, a small bit back up to his hand and the majority falling into hers, slowly seeping back into the cut as the chanting continued. When all the blood had disappeared, the light tightened on their hands and disappeared into their skin.

Severus healed both of their cuts and nodded to him.

_"Hello little one"_ he rasped out in parseltongue.

She turned and smiled at him and responded _: "Hello sir, what shall I call you now?"_

_"I suppose Father."_

And so, she became his mudblood, his daughter.


	2. The sorting

Hermione said her goodbyes to everyone in the clearing they had gathered in. Lord Malfoy and Lord Nott (as she was told to call them) said they would send her an owl the next day with some of the books on etiquette they had discussed. They also insisted that should she need anything, she should feel free to ask them herself or relay her needs through their son and grandson, who they would be writing to in the morning.

She was left with Lucius Malfoy, Professors Snape and Quirrell who were explaining to her exactly what would happen. She would be brought to the headmaster after they cast a small sleeping spell on her since she  _really_ sucked at lying. Then the two professors would try to talk him into allowing her to be re-sorted away from the boys who had 'put her life in danger' with their cruel words. They had admitted they would make her injuries seem worse, and as governor of the school board, Lucius would push for the re-sorting should Dumbledore still resist.

He didn't, as it turned out.

"Heh-headmaster, we have an issue we, we would like to r-r-raise with you."

Snape huffed at Quirrell's fake stammering. How anyone fell for it, he would never understand. "What this bumbling fool is  _trying_  to say is we fear for this young student's safety. She has been isolated by her house to the point that no one even knew she was missing."

Dumbledore looked over at the small girl asleep in Quirinus' arms. It was true. There were no reports of missing students after the troll was returned to the mountains... He looked at Severus and remembered a promise he made when hiring the man.  _I will not allow for bullying like I had to endure. You can not let it stand again._   _Promise me you will trust my instincts on dangerous bullies._  And promise he had.

"I understand. What would you have me do?"

Snape looked shocked. Quirrell took the pause to continue "Re-re-sorting"

This time Dumbledore looked shocked. "If you feel it is best."

Lucius had entered by now. "Headmaster, a troll in the school?"

"Yes, Mr. Malfoy. If you will please wait. We are dealing with another matter at this moment."

Snape had recovered from his shock, "Yes. I think it will be best to have her placed away from those dunderheads."

Lucius was preparing to add in his power behind the idea, as they had planned when Dumbledore spoke.

"Well then, can we wake her? If she wishes to be moved, we will do so now. Mr. Malfoy, will you summoned Professor McGonagall? She will need to be here either way."

Lucius only paused for a minute before heading out the door. They gently woke Hermione with a little shaking and a wordless renervate.

"Professors? What happened, where am I?"

"You're safe Miss Granger. What do you remember before passing out?"

"I was in the bathroom crying when this giant thing came in."

"That was a mountain troll, Miss Granger."

"Oh, thank you, Headmaster. I was trying to get away but I couldn't. It threw me into a wall and I just remember a blue wall appearing before I woke up here"

Dumbledore hummed and nodded, "Miss Granger, do you feel you fit in with the other Gryffindors?"

She put her head down "No sir."

"Very well then Miss Granger. Once your Head of House gets here we will fix that."

Her eyes went wide, she didn't want to upset one of her favorite professors.

"Albus, you better have a good reason for this, I was just getting into bed."

"Indeed I do. Have you noticed anything amiss?"

"Besides the troll, no."

Hermione gasped from her place between Professors Quirrell and Snape. McGonagall looked over at her and immediately looked shocked. "Miss Granger, why are you out of bed?"

"It seems she never made it to bed Minerva," Snape replied with venom dripping from his words.

"The first years said no one was missing."

Snape snorted and Hermione responded quietly, "They wouldn't have noticed me being gone, ma'am. They don't like me much."

McGonagall looked appalled and Snape looked surprised, apparently, the little lion  _could_ manipulate if she wasn't asked to outright lie. That skill would come in handy.

"Minerva, I feel a re-sorting would be the best."

"Albus, it's only been two months. Children need time to bond."

"In two months they should have at least noticed the girl was missing. This isn't a debate, it has been decided."

Dumbledore summoned the sorting hat and placed it onto her head. It immediately began to speak into her head.

_Miss Granger, I don't often see two people in the same life. You have changed._

_-I know._

_Two months and now you contain the blood of Salazar himself._

_-I don't want to be in Gryffindor anymore._

_Indeed. You are not home there, are you?_

_-No sir. Do I call you sir?_

_Well, it looks as if your future is bound for greatness. Are you ready to find your home?_

_-More than anything._

_Then it is decided._

The hat announced "Slytherin"

McGonagall gasped "You can't put a muggle-born in Slytherin! They'll hurt her!"

"No more than your lions already have. We will ensure her safety, however."

Hermione looked down as her robes began to change, the red fading to black and the lion morphing into the Hogwarts crest she wore before her initial sorting before the green took over the black and the snake slithered from its corner and took over the crest. She was now a member of Slytherin.

* * *

He had taken her down towards the dungeons after the discussion had become heated. She would spend the first night in the old head's room off the main common room. There was no need to disturb the first year girls yet. When she reached her temporary room, the elves had already moved her belongings.

She slept better than she had since arriving at the school that night. Tomorrow was the start of her new life.

When she woke up and dressed, ready to take on the first day as a Slytherin.

Snape had appeared in the common room that morning to ease the transition. Minerva wasn't  _wrong_  about a muggle-born being a minor issue. But she wasn't aware of the  _special_  reason she would be excepted. He would let their parents deal with that particular bit of information, he would just make it clear that she was the newest snake and they would all protect her as the  _betryal_  set in.


	3. The Owls

"What's she doing here? And  _what_  is she wearing?"

"Ah, Miss Parkinson. I'm glad you're here. I will explain this all when everyone is down. I will only explain once."

Millicent, Tracey, Daphne, and Pansy were all soon standing in a circle talking about  _the mudblood_  in  _their_ common room. It didn't take long for Draco, Theo, Vincent, Gregory, and Blaise to join them.

"Good. You're finally all gathered. Sit."

The students didn't hesitate before sitting on the couches, looking up at their head of house.

"As Miss Parkinson has already noticed, we have a new Slytherin."

"But sir, it's two months into the school year there-"

He held up a hand, silencing Theo. "I'm sure a few of you will be hearing from your families about the  _exact_  circumstances of the switch. All I can share is that her life was in danger last night and due to the incident, she elected to be re-sorted. I expect you will not allow any further incidents to harm her. She is now a Slytherin. Her things will be added to the girl's dorms while you are in class. We did not wish to disturb all of your sleep last night. I will not tolerate any prejudice towards her and I promise you will find your punishment worse than preparing slugs for storage or scrubbing cauldrons."

With this, he pulled Hermione from her spot off to the side.

"Granger? Professor, you are joking, right?"

"No Mister Malfoy. I assure you I am not."

"Your father was there when I was re-sorted," Hermione said.

"That is all you need to know. Remember my warnings." When no one moved for a couple seconds he raised his eyebrow and said: "You are dismissed."

They all got up quickly from the couch and headed off to breakfast. Tracey was the first one to speak.

"So, you were in Gryffindor, right?"

"Yeah."

"What's their common room like?"

"Ghastly. Red and mustard yellow everywhere."

* * *

When they sat for breakfast, the owls were just starting to arrive. Two beautiful owls had landed in front of Hermione.

Draco looked over, shocked "What is Bubo Bubo doing by you, Granger?"

Theo had noticed his family owl in front of her as well but decided to observe instead of making a scene. Conversations like that could always be put off for a later time when privacy was available.  _Apparently_ , Draco didn't share his concerns.

"Your father promised to send me a few things after my re-sorting. Said he wanted to  _welcome me to my new home_." Her smirk probably should have made him pause, but Draco wasn't the best at observation when upset.

"Why would he?"

She chose to not respond, turning and opening the package. After she had taken the package, the owl hopped over to Draco, offering up a letter addressed to him. There was a note from Lord Malfoy, and one from Mr. Malfoy. She tucked those over to the side, better to read them in private. The first thing in the package was a small pendant with snakes engraved in it. She slipped it into her inner pocket and grabbed the books under. Excellent.

The second owl had a smaller package and a letter from Lord Nott. Under the letter was a beautiful hair clip, silver styled into smooth leaf shaped swirls, with three mint green pearls in it. He had only sent one book, but the letter seemed longer. Under the book was a letter addressed to Theo, which she handed to him without much thought.

Theo, on the other hand, had  _many_  thoughts about this - the first being what the  _fuck_  his father had been thinking sending her that hair clip. He recognized it as one his mother wore in childhood photos. The second thought centered around the fact that his father wouldn't have been present at the re-sorting, yet she was given a gift her first day... less than twelve hours later. His final thought was that his father had gone with the most conspicuous way of delivering the letter. They had dozens of owls, so it wouldn't have been a big deal to send two different owls and keep things separate, or even give the single owl two things to deliver to two people, like Draco's father had. No. His father had ensured they would interact.

* * *

"Hey, Granger! Wait up!"

"Hermione."

"What?"

"Call me Hermione, not Granger."

"Oh, yeah, sure. Can we talk?"

"Sure, what do you need?"

He held up the unopened letter "Just want to talk about this"

She looked down, then walked into the nearest empty classroom.

"So there's a very important bit Professor left out this morning."

"Yup."

"And you're keeping it to yourself."

"I think it's best that way. Your father might have told you more."

"So you know him?"

"We've met"

Theo could tell from one conversation that if she hadn't been a mudblood, she would have been put into Slytherin the first time around. Most Gryffindors would have reacted more- emotionally lashing out or rambling and giving more information. He decided to open the letter, she seemed more than willing to wait and the scroll seemed short enough for a quick read.

_Theodore-_

_As you probably noticed, there is a new girl in your year. If not, she would be the one who handed you this letter. I was able to make her acquaintance last night along with Messers Dolohov, Malfoy, Pettigrew and your Professor Quirrell. We will be talking at the next Hogsmeade weekend, I will expect her to be present as well so be sure to ask her to join us next weekend. I will have a port key ready for us all when that time comes. Do try and keep your friends in line until then_

_-Your Father,  
Thoros Nott  
_ _Supra omnem virtutem_

"So, you've met  _him_."

She tilted her head "Yes."

Theo hummed. "I should escort you to class now."

"Probably."

He held the door open and they walked to potions together, where they sat next to each other.

Pansy walked up and leaned into Theo, being quiet and saying; "Theodore, you don't have to sit near filth just because we're not supposed to pick on her."

Before Theo could respond to the girl, a voice came from behind them, "Miss Parkinson."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My birthday gift was a very excited muse, so I'm ahead on my stories. yay


	4. Punishments and Arguments

Pansy paled. "Yes, sir?"

"Do you recall my instructions this morning?"

"Yes, sir."

"Detention. The next two weeks, every night. Report here directly after dinner each night."

He turned around and started class. As usual, Ron and Harry came in late. Without realizing the changes, Harry sat next to Hermione with Ron on his other side.

"What did I miss Herms?"

She didn't say anything and kept taking notes.

"Herms? Oh right, manners... Morning. Did I miss anything?"

She still didn't respond.

"Herms?" He turned and looked at her. "What are you wearing?"

"My robes."

"But, they're Slytherin."

"She's a Slytherin now Potter, shut up so we can pay attention."

Ron started laughing "She didn't have friends so she switched houses! Classic! Enjoy the know it all, we didn't want her anyway!"

Harry looked at Ron, shocked by that. "Ron, don't be rude."

"What do you mean? It's just the truth. Bossy too."

"Mister Weasley, do be quiet. 15 points from Gryffindor for interrupting class."

Harry waited until Snape turned around before leaning into Hermione "I don't agree with him."

"Ignoring someone doing wrong is the same thing as approving their actions," Hermione said before looking down and taking notes again. Theo reached over and gently touched her thigh, she looked at him and gave a small smile.

Harry remained quiet the rest of class and elbowed Ron any time he started talking. After class, Hermione got up quickly so they wouldn't be stopped by Harry or Ron. Unfortunately, Draco had other plans and stood before her.

"Good Morning Miss Granger, I am hoping you forgive my earlier behavior. It was unbecoming."

From behind her, Theo snorted.

Draco shot Theo a look before continuing "I wish to escort you to classes as an apology" and then he grabbed her hand and kissed her knuckles. Daphne and Pansy were behind Draco and went wide eyed.

Theo leaned in and whispered, "It would be insulting to not accept his apology since it was offered in that way." She couldn't help thinking  _like father like son_.

"Of course Draco, all is forgiven. What class does Slytherin have next?"

* * *

When Pansy showed up that night for detention, Snape had set out frogs. Pansy  _might_  have been a touch disgusted by reptiles and amphibians. Snape  _definitely_  knew that fact.

"Miss Parkinson. Tonight I expect you to separate the useful parts of these frogs from the garbage. There are labeled jars for each useable part of the frogs. Your detention will be over when you fill all the jars.  _If_  you do not know how to harvest a particular organ or limb I will show you once."

He gave the same treatment to her each night, with salamanders, geckos, toads, snakes, various worms and other unpleasant creatures. After the first night, she had not approached Hermione with any further negativity.

Ron, on the other hand, continued to insult and taunt her. Theo had talked with Snape and developed a signal so that Snape would know when to  _interrupt_  the discussion.

He got assigned to dissecting spiders for a month, but that kept growing. He had been at it a week and a half already- but was only marginally improving on his disgusting behavior.

Hermione had spent the week and a half reading and studying her etiquette books, asking Theo every time she got confused. He had stuck by her side and whispered instructions as she went, trying to pack a lifetime of etiquette lessons into a few weeks. She was getting used to how the Slytherins interacted, it reminded her of her parent's fancy dinners.

Theo had tried to get more answers from his father but just kept getting the response that it was not a written conversation.

Draco had attempted to get a little extra information once and got the very simple reply of  _It doesn't matter why. I told you to treat her as an equal, you will do so._  Which meant he just went on treating her like the other princesses in their year until Hogsmeade.

Tracey and Daphne had warmed up to Hermione after Draco's initial display. They put her bed between theirs and would help her with the more physical demands of training, like posture and facial expressions. They insisted she was too easy to read.

* * *

Pansy was watching Theo, Draco, and Hermione get ready to set off for Hogsmeade.

"I don't get why you can't take me too."

Theo laughed, "We like her better"

"But this is my only chance!"

"You'll get over it."

"Why is she even going? I thought you said it was a family emergency!"

Draco responded this time. "No, Theo is a family emergency. Hermione and I are going to help her with things she needs after re-sorting."

"Her robes already changed, what else could she  _possibly_ need?"

Hermione shrugged.

"She doesn't even  _accessorize_ so it can't be that!"

"Doesn't matter, governor of the school board approved it."

"That's your  _father_."

Draco smirked, Theo chuckled and Hermione opted to start walking away.

* * *

Snape was at the entrance to escort them to the village to meet the fathers. They couldn't be left unsupervised, so Snape had been selected to be the adult to see them from the village and back.

"Mister Nott, I hear your Grandmother isn't doing well, please send my well wishes."

"Indeed Professor Snape, I'm sure she will be pleased with your thoughts."

"Very well, let's be on our way."

They climbed into a carriage and sat silently until they reached the village. Snape walked behind them to the front of Madame Puddifoots, the first building they came to, where the boys' fathers were waiting. Both greeted Hermione with a kiss to the knuckles and she offered the curtsy that Daphne had drilled her on, the girl would whack Hermione with her wand wherever so saw a problem in the curtsy. She had welts from the first day of practice.

Thoros chuckled "I see you've been studying little one."

Hermione let out a huge smile then quickly fixed it to a more neutral look, just how Tracey had instructed. That got a smirk from Lucius- she would be able to keep up with the social circles in no time at all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In case anyone else was wondering why I featured Pettigrew:  
> Yes, Pettigrew is still living mostly as Ron's rat. I am taking the conversations from book three to mean that he did have contact with Voldemort before that book since he called him the faithful servant. He is still living mostly as a rat but reports to Voldemort when called/when he can.  
> I also thought of how many times Ron was mad about Crooks and Scabbers, saying Crooks must have eaten Scabbers. Pettigrew had to be somewhere during that time and it wasn't at school.


	5. I am not losing you again

Thoros held out a portkey for Theo and they said goodbye before activating the key. The rest of the group talked, rather loudly, about their first stop being at Diagon Alley and how the adults would side-along the children. Draco looked puzzled why his father was being so vocal when normally he avoided attention.

When they landed in what was most certainly  _not_ Diagon Alley, he was even more confused. Before he could ask, Theo walked up-  _this was getting even more complex_.

A sound behind them startled Draco, but made Hermione smile and make a similar sound right back in that direction.

" _Hello, my newest blood."_

_"Hello, Pater."_

_"Pater?"_

_"Well yes. Father seemed off. I already have one of those."_

_"So you went with Latin?"_

_"It seemed fitting, our first spells were Latin."_

A cough from behind them brought them out of their conversation.

"Ah, Lucius, Thoros, I see you were able to get them here."

"Of course my Lord," they said in unison.

"How has school been, my newest blood?"

She scrunched her nose up "Pater, that sounds strange in English."

"It does, doesn't it? Perhaps nata would suit better?"

"Much, thank you."

"So, nata, tell me of your first two weeks with your new house."

"So far only one of the girls had been rude but professor took care of that with the best detentions ever. HE made her dissect everything she hates."

"I see, I thank you, Severus."

He placed a hand on her shoulder "Of course. Anything to help such a promising young witch."

Draco laughed "You didn't care about that before Uncle Sev."

"Well  _someone_  had to help you get the best grade you weren't going to achieve beating her otherwise."

Hermione laughed at this. "So where are we, pater?"

"We're at one of Abraxas' family homes."

"Well then thank you Mr. Malfoy, I will write a thank you to Lord Malfoy as well."

"It is no trouble, let's go to the tea room for discussion."

As they walked, Theo offered her his arm and discussed the coming test they had in transfiguration. Thoros watched and wasn't sure if he should be proud or very _, very_ worried that his son was going beyond the lowest acceptable level of courtesy with the adopted daughter of the Dark Lord.

At the same time, Lucius was noticing that Draco was barely following the rules by how he was acting. It will be interesting to see how he changes after this was all explained.

* * *

"I see you are wearing the hair clip I sent."

"Oh yes, I wear it quite often. It matches the robes very well and seems to annoy Pansy, so it's a win win."

"Here we are."

"Good to see you Professor Quirrell," Hermione said when she spotted the man waiting in the room for them.

"Good morning Miss Granger."

Once they were all seated, Lucius motioned to Draco to pour everyone tea.

"So, down to the important business. Boys, you are aware of the Dark Lord?"

"Yes, of course."

"Well, he has decided to adopt young Miss Granger in a way."

Theo turned to her "So you were being serious calling him Pater?"

"Yes. It was too confusing calling him Father or Dad, so I picked Pater."

Draco looked over "And you called her newest blood, so it's not just in name."

"How else would I speak Parseltongue Malfoy?"

"Speak what?"

_"Has he always been this dense?"_

_"Unfortunately, yes. You'll be a good influence I think."_

"That sounded awful."

"Thank you for your opinion Malfoy."

Lucius gently took the teapot and motioned for him to sit.

"Back to what I was saying. She is now to be treated as the Dark Lord's daughter in all situations, but that is a secret best kept."

"Of course," the response came from Theo. "She would be in more danger if anyone knew."

"Exactly," Lord Voldemort said "and I am not losing you again nata"

"Again?" asked Severus.

"Yes, the night we found her, deconstructing her shield almost severed her from her magic, I thought for a few moments we had killed her."

Hermione cocked her head to the side but tried to not react. She had almost died two weeks ago and no one told her. The men were still talking but she was busy trying to avoid the tear prickling her eyes. Theo grabbed her hand and when she looked up, he mouthed  _excuse yourself._

"Excuse me for a minute, I won't be long."

As she stood up, so did the men in the room. Theo offered his arm saying "I'll lead you."

* * *

He ended up walking her out to the gardens. "Are you doing okay?"

"No, not really. I mean, who doesn't mention that? I almost  _died_  and no one told me!"

"They're probably telling Draco exactly how that happened."

"Great."

"What  _did_  happen? I mean, we figured out it probably had something to do with the troll."

She looked down "remember how Ron says I didn't have friends?"

"Kind of hard to forget. He only reminds you every time professors overhear."

She took a deep breath.

"Hey, you have friends now."

She shook her head. "No, I believe I have  _allies_. You two are only talking to me because of your fathers. But it's an improvement from before so I pretend to not care."

Theo hummed.

"Well, Ron and Harry were close from the start. I ended up near them in class a lot, and when we were in charms learning levitation, Ron was saying it wrong and waving his wand everywhere. After the third time he almost hit me, I told him how to properly say it. After class, he called me a nightmare and everyone else laughed. I was hiding in the bathroom. Mum always taught me  _never let them see you cry._  I didn't fit in the muggle world and I don't fit in here."

"That's good advice," Theo said before wrapping his arm around her shoulder and let her calm herself.


	6. Do I really need him?

After a couple minutes of silence, Hermione continued on.

"I had found a girl's bathroom that almost no one uses. I was... dealing with things. Then there was a loud sound outside and I went to peek out the door. It was thrown open and I was launched into a wall. The only thing I could think to do was try to hide, but everything hurt and I could barely move. The troll was swinging his club at me and I got hit with some of the debris from the wall. All I could think was an old prayer my Mum taught me.  _May the Lord hold you in his hand and never close His fist too tight._  I just kept repeating it but I got tired. Everything was blue before I passed out."

"Your magic reacted to the prayer. It's like growing up- when your accidental magic does what you want... Like how I always had a lolly when I was four. Drove Mum batty."

"So I had a bout of accidental magic that saved my life?"

"I think so, that's what it sounds like because that  _definitely_ wasn't an actual spell. Did the professors have any theories?"

"I didn't tell them that bit, it was bad enough talking about how they treated me. I didn't want them to think I was some silly girl praying instead of trying something I had learned."

"It was a troll, fear is the rational response. But we should probably head back in before your  _pater_  decides I'm overstepping."

When they got back inside, the men stood again and Draco was looking at everyone except her. So, he definitely knew the whole story now, or at least the version the professors knew.

"So, while we were getting fresh air, Hermione informed me of something."

"Theo, no."

He leaned in and whispered "It will help, I promise. They aren't going to judge."

She closed her eyes and put her head down. Then she remembered the motto Daphne drilled into her. Take a breath, square your shoulders, fix your skirt and look the problem right in the eyes with a smirk.

When she smirked at Theo, he squeezed the hand she still had resting on his arm.

"You see after the prats pissed her off-"

"Language, Theodore."

"Fine, after the boys who used to be her house mates were uncouth." He paused to look at Thoros before he continued "she was injured and cornered by the troll. She was repeating a phrase her Mother taught her and that's when the shield appeared."

"Miss Granger, what phrase were you chanting and why did you not tell me that night?"

"I didn't think it had anything to do with the situation, but Theo shared a theory with me. Since it was something my Mum said when I was hurt, the shield was accidental magic protecting me."

Theo looked over at her with a smile.

"That could explain why standard counters did not work. In the future, let me decide what is and is not relevant Miss Granger."

"Yes, sir."

Theo and Hermione sat back down and Lucius refilled her tea. "We are just waiting for one more person, then we will return. It is getting late and it would not due to return late. Theo, you will leave shortly after she arrives to  _check on your Grandmother_. We will wait for you at the carriages in Hogsmeade."

"Oh right, I forgot to ask about that."

"She's fine. Just recovering from an argument with her friend and a nasty stinging hex."

* * *

"So, I think you might have something to tell me?"

"No sir."

"Really? That was not just listening to me and treating her equal."

Theo looked down, "I know."

"She seems comfortable around you."

"I've done my best."

"She seems to take your advice."

Theo looked up at his father.

"I saw you give her an out today."

"I did."

"Why?"

"I thought-" he paused "You were the one that sent the hair clip." he bit out, anger adding an edge to his voice.

"I remind you I am still your father. Now, what did you think?"

"I thought you sent Mum's clip to tell me this wasn't just a simple thing. That she was special."

"And she is."

"But... not  _that_  special?"

"I didn't say that."

"Then what are you saying?"

"He very much sees her as a daughter. Be careful."

"I will. I need your help with something."

"And what is that?"

"Revenge."

* * *

Shortly after Theo and Thoros left, Professor Quirrell made his excuses as well, leaving Draco, Severus, Lucius and Voldemort with Hermione.

"So, a troll attack?"

"Yeah."

"Wicked."

_"Pater, do I really need to befriend him?"_

_He laughed. "newest blood, his family name is powerful."_

_"But I like Abraxas and Lucius! Why not leave him out?"_

_"They both had to outgrow this phase as well."_

_"No way, I can't picture them this... Draco-y"_

_"They were, I dare say Brax was worse."_

_"Really?"_

_"Yes, really. Both needed a force in their life reminding them they weren't perfect."_

_"Fine."_

"It wasn't wicked. I almost died."

"Oh, well, yeah."

"If you are quite finished upsetting our guest, Dragon."

He put his head down as his mother entered the room, standing with the rest of the men.

"Now dear, I will need you to come with me. We need your measurements for a few things."

Narcissa had gone shopping while the boys were being informed of why exactly Hermione was to be treated as an equal. She now had new  _everything._ New books with special notes scribbled inside, corrections on the text. New quills, inks and parchments. A subtle wax seal that hinted towards her new blood as well as paying respect to the family who raised her. Only those who knew her secret would pick up on the reference to her new status as heir of Slytherin.

Next on Narcissa's list of things she  _simply_   _must have_  were new clothes. She was measured for everything from formal robes to casual clothes, Narcissa had even found muggle designers for her.

"Dear, how are you feeling? Do you need anything?"

"No Ma'am, I'm fine. Thank you for this."

"It's no worry. A girl needs a proper guardian in the wizarding world. Severus tends to leave the girls to me, the few that he is assigned without proper parents."

"Proper?"

"Well yes, one can't expect to navigate this world she doesn't understand, even the best parents can't stumble their way through this world we've known our whole lives."

"Oh."

"Did you previous guardian not tell you this?"

"I wasn't aware I  _had_ a previous guardian."

Narcissa hummed, "It would be whoever had taken you to Diagon Alley the first time."

"Oh, well, I can't remember her name... she was old and rather uncivilized. She barely got us through the wall before heading off."

"Well, I shall speak with Lucius to have whoever it was removed from the rotation. It's an honour to introduce a young one to our world, I must wonder how often the introductions are botched and how often they are ignored."

"Thank you."


	7. Please, Hermione

The next week at school went almost the same. Harry had been looking at Hermione in every class they shared, working up the courage to say something to her. This task was made harder by the fact that Draco and Theo were sure to never leave her alone.

"Hermione, can I talk to you?"

"She hasn't given you leave to use her first name, Potter."

He grit his teeth, "Fine, can I talk to you,  _Miss Granger?_ "

She nodded her head once.

"Alone?"

Draco tensed next to her but she pushed him towards the great hall.

"What do you want?"

"To say sorry. I... I never thought that by saying nothing I was taking a side."

"Okay."

"Am I forgiven?"

"Not yet."

"But maybe one day?"

"Yeah, maybe. What made you change your mind?"

"You, and watching Ron after."

"And have you stopped ignoring it yet?"

He put his head down.

"Right,  _that's_  why I won't forgive you yet. Goodbye Potter."

She walked away, hoping it would sink in soon.

* * *

"What do you mean you left her with Potter?"

"He wanted to talk and she pushed me away."

"Then you walk away but  _stay close_. Didn't this weekend teach you  _anything_?"

"Well yeah, she's  _important_  to him so I'm supposed to be nice."

"Really? You know what... I'm not even surprised you're this dense."

"What?"

"Do I  _really_ need to spell it out?"

"Apparently!" Draco bit out.

"She matters to  _him_  and if you're the one who leaves her alone and she gets hurt, in any way, it's your arse, not mine."

"But-"

"No, Draco. Use that brain you're so proud of. It is our  _job_  to watch over her."

The small gasp from behind them alerted them that Hermione hadn't gotten as good at hiding  _all_ her emotions as it appeared she had.

"Well fuck."

"Language, Theodore"

"Futuo te ipsum"

* * *

Daphne and Tracey saw Hermione walking away from the boys, obviously in a worse mood than when she went to catch up with them. Daphne sent Tracey to the boys and went off after Hermione.

"Hey."

She just kept walking.

"Hermione?"

Still no response.

"What did they do?"

She turned around, "Apparently, it's their  _job_  to watch over me. I don't feel like dealing with fake friends in yet another house. I learned from last time, don't worry."

"Fake friends? Hermione, we all care. Except for Pansy... but she honestly only cares about Draco."

"Yeah, sure," she turned around and walked away.

Daphne was torn between following her and having a little  _discussion_  with Theo and Draco. She did have a few spells her Mum like to use when her Dad overstepped. Her decision was made when Tracey dragged her after Hermione, letting out a rather foul string of words in French.

"Let's go. We have  _work_  to do."

"What?"

"We are going to destroy those two fools. Where did Hermione go?"

Daphne led them down to the dungeons, finding a room that usually sat empty, but now contained an angry first year.

"Just go away. I can protect  _myself_."

"We're not here to protect you."

"You aren't?"

"No. We're here to make a few plans," Daphne smirked.

The two friends had taken a bit to convince Hermione that their parents were in no way involved in them wanting to be her friend, but in the end, Hermione had come to accept that for the first time, she had two friends. The three girls sat for another hour plotting subtle ways to annoy Draco and Theo, ones that they might not catch on to for a little bit, and some not so subtle ways as well.

* * *

That week, Daphne and Tracey sat by her in every class.

They had decided that a good cold shoulder from Daphne and Tracey would do wonders, especially with Hermione completely set on not showing them any change in her attitude.

"Hermione, can we talk?"

"We are talking, Theodore."

He cringed at the use of his full name. "What you overheard-"

"Was utter crap and you should be ashamed of yourself, what would your Mother say?"

"Daph, I was talking to Hermione."

"We're aware," came from Tracey.

Hermione just sat there with a very small smirk on her face, looking otherwise innocent.

"Hermione, please..."

"We need to head to Transfiguration now, don't want to be late!"

* * *

Draco was the next to approach the girls, he really did not want to get on his Grandfather's bad side, or his Mother's for that matter. She had sent almost as much mail to Hermione as she did to him. He found them in the library working on their potions essays.

"Hermione, Miss Granger... I am hoping you can-"

"Stuff it Draco. Act different  _then_  offer her an apology. She  _obviously_  doesn't need you."

"But-"

"No."

Daphne and Tracey both smiled at Hermione's declaration. Technically, she had just turned down his apology- though they could twist it a little if things got out of hand.

"You heard her Draco, she said no. You can take your leave now."

The three girls went back to their essays without sparing him another glance. Once they heard the door closed, they all laughed loud enough for Madame Pince to shush them.

"Oh, please tell me you planned that."

The look on Hermione's face was just devious enough to get them removed from the library for their  _disturbing outbursts_.

When they reached their room in the dungeons, Daphne pulled out a piece of parchment.

"What's that for?"

"To write to your guardian."

"Oh, why?"

"Well, if anyone besides the four of us overheard that and your guardian or Draco's gets wind of it, things can get out of hand."

"Good point."

"Plus, Lord Malfoy will probably enjoy the trick you played."

She laughed before jotting a quick note to each man.

* * *

"She turned down my apology."

"Tell me you didn't try a formal apology."

"Well-"

"Caput tuum in ano tuo habetis?"

"I really hate your tutor right now."

"Not  _my_  fault yours didn't teach you the fun stuff."

"It's just a matter of time before someone understands you."

"You already do. Now, answer me."

"No, my head isn't up my arse."

"I beg to differ."

"We need to fix this."

"Oh, no. No way. This  _entire_  mess is your fault to begin with. I actually  _like_  spending time with her."

"Please, I need to fix this before Grandfather steps in."

Theo snorted, "I don't think she'll alert the head of her family. I don't think she even  _knows_  that much, it wouldn't be in any of the books our parents have sent so far. They've been focused more on general etiquette and family histories."

"But Daphne and Tracey  _do_  know."

"You have a point."

"And you  _know_  Daphne is still mad about the reaction I had to the betrothal agreement."

"Saying  _disgusting_  is rude Draco."

"I was  _seven._ "

"So was she."

"Please mate. Please."

"Fine."

* * *

The Malfoys were gathered at breakfast the next morning when an owl arrived.

"Isn't that Miss Granger's owl?"

"I believe it is Father, probably for Cissa."

"I'm not expecting anything," she waved her wand and the owl flew in and perched behind Abraxas, presenting a letter.

He took the letter and offered the owl a small bit of bacon before it flew off. He started to smile as he read the letter.

"What is it, Father?"

"It seems that Miss Granger had a small misunderstanding with Draco. She wanted to assure me that herself, the elder Greengrass girl and Miss Davis are handling it quite well on their own, and I needn't worry myself over what happened."

"Merlin help him with those three."

"I think even Merlin would sit back and watch," Narcissa said before standing from the table, "I think I shall go write to Miss Granger."

Abraxas laughed after he left, "You might end up needing a new heir if Narcissa is joining in."

"Did she say what happened?"

"No, just mentions him attempting an apology that she cut off."

He raised an eyebrow, "Well that explains her feeling the need to write."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As you can tell, it's slightly more than *just* insulting to not accept an apology... ah, etiquette.


	8. Telling the girls

The following morning, Narcissa's owl landed squarely in front of the three girls.

_Hermione,_

_Thank you for the warning. We did indeed hear from one of the other families that there was an issue between you two. Let me know if you need anything from us, I am sure Miss Greengrass will be able to help you with some of the lesser known spellwork that will help in such a situation. We've alerted Thoros as well, should he hear of the rift. Your Pater is aware and finds the situation amusing._

_The new clothing is set to arrive tomorrow, do let me know if anything is unsuitable or arrives in anything less than pristine condition. I believe Tracey will be able to help you with the general upkeep charms, her mother was always the best at them in our year._

_Do try to not completely break the boys._

_Narcissa Malfoy_

She snickered and passed the note to both girls before helping herself to food.

The smirk on Daphne's face was downright predatory.

Hermione knew with that look that she had two friends who would never abandon her like she'd watched so many of her friends do.

Theo and Draco had both received owl's from Hermione's  _Pater_  and paled considerably upon opening the letters.

"Who's owl is that?"

Hermione looked up at the all-black owl currently nipping at anyone daring to put their hands near it. "That would be pater's bird."

"Wait, I thought you were muggleborn."

"I am."

Daphne and Tracey both looked at her, then the bird and the boy's faces. "There's a  _lot_  more to this story, isn't there Hermione?"

"Yup."

"I can't wait to hear it. I think I will cherish the memory of the look on Draco's face forever."

Theo was digging in his bag to find a quill while Draco just stared at the paper. Hermione couldn't wait to find out exactly what those letters said.

"Draco, we need to fix this."

"I know."

"No, I don't think you get it."

"Well, what exactly are we supposed to do? She won't talk to us, and even if she  _would_  Daphne and Tracey won't let us close enough to her to actually accomplish anything!"

"I don't know, Draco. But I miss her."

"Maybe we can talk my Uncle into helping?"

"After his warnings to protect her?"

Draco slumped.

"We'll figure it out. And then you owe me."

"Why?"

"I told you. I actually  _like_  hanging out with her."

Theo glanced down the table to where Hermione was, shoulders slumping as she started to laugh.

* * *

"So, spill."

"Well, I have my parents- they're the muggles. But I was  _adopted_  by a wizard. At least I think that's the right term," she said making a face. She'd have to ask.

"Like, your sponsor?"

"No, not quite. She was awful... Didn't help at  _all_."

Daphne snorted and Tracey elbowed her. "What?"

"Daph, that wasn't nice."

"Well, it was kinda obvious. I mean, Hermione knew  _nothing_  when she got here!"

"Gee,  _thanks,_  Daphne."

"Sorry, Hermione. You know what I mean. Your sponsor was  _supposed_  to at the very least give you etiquette books."

"Mrs Malfoy was saying that to me. She was appalled by the lack of information I was given."

"So back to this  _adoption_."

"Well. I can't tell you everything, at least I don't think I can. I don't even know."

Tracey and Daphne looked at each other.

"Okay, well, the night I apparently almost died-"

"Wait,  _what_?"

"Oh, yeah... right. I, uh... The night before I started in Slytherin, I was almost killed by a mountain troll."

"I didn't know it was that bad!"

"Yeah... I didn't either really. Not until we went out to meet with Pater two weeks ago."

"Oh, are you okay?"

"Well, not really... I mean physically yeah... but..." She just shook her head, thinking over everything that happened with the attack and the meeting with her Pater.

Daphne shoved her shoulder and offered a smile, "Well, you're here now. And I still need to hear about this mysterious man who can scare the crap out of Theo and Draco before they even  _read_  what he had to say."

Hermione nodded and took a deep breath before laughing, "You know, I even  _told_  Theo I knew he was just my ally. But that week, he was acting like my real friend... and then..."

"I don't think he's the problem."

"Yeah, he seems pretty torn up."

Hermione shook her head and changed the subject, "Anyway. So, when Professor found me-"

"Which Professor?"

"Professor Quirrell. He found me passed out in the bathroom, full shield-"

"Who was shielding you?"

"I was apparently. They figure it was accidental magic."

Daphne's eyes went wide, "Hermione, you should  _probably_  not tell anyone else this... That's... People might try to use you."

"Yeah, that's not normal."

Hermione snorted and mumbled something about  _never going to be normal_.

"I mean, it's good, it's amazing actually... but... Please just don't tell anyone you don't  _need_  to tell."

Hermione nodded and let out a half smile, "sure Daph."

"So, go on..."

"Well, he brought me to meet a few people and when they heard what happened, a few others got called and we ended up doing a ritual."

"And Draco and Theo know about this?"

"Well, their Dads were there."

"Ah. That explains the letters."

"So, what was the ritual like?"

"Well, Professor Snape sliced our hands and then there was floating blood and everything was so warm."

"Wicked. Do you think you'll forgive them soon?"

"Theo probably. He looks so-"

"He looks like you kicked his crup."

"Yeah. Draco, I'm not so sure. Pater says I need to keep him around but I just... don't want to."

"He'll learn."

"Thanks again. We should head out... Lunch will probably be served soon." Hermione was glad they didn't seem to mind not knowing  _who_  her Pater was, it made things a lot easier.

When they walked past the boys, she made eye contact with Theo and gave a small nod. He seemed to brighten up that she was at least acknowledging him. It was, in his opinion, the first step.

The next step was showing her the second bit of mail he had received that morning. A small offering of revenge was hopefully going to get her to say hi to him again. He already knew after a month of being around her- well, three weeks of being around her and one week of her completely shutting him out- that he wanted to keep her around in whatever way he could.

**Author's Note:**

> I own nothing you recognize.  
> This is a prompt from "The Fairest of the Rare (18+)" Facebook group. a fun little prompt series called "Pierre's Prompts"  
> [Visit me on Tumblr. I take requests, talk headcanons and generally geek out over everything.](https://geekmom13.tumblr.com/)


End file.
